


Driving Home For Christmas

by Cerdic519



Series: Cerdic's Christmas Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds his worries about bringing Cas home for Christmas break might just have been unnecessary.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home For Christmas

Dean glanced anxiously across the bench-seat, where Cas was sleeping with his head resting against the window. The snow was falling again outside, but they were nearly home. Or at least at Bobby's house, which was home for Dean now. 

Cas. Dean had to physically force himself to keep his mind on the road, and not on the blue-eyed angel sitting across from him, wrapped in a ridiculous Christmas sweater that may or may not have been identical to the one Dean was wearing. Castiel James Novak, who he had borderline stalked for their first year of college, and for whom he had begged and pleaded with Missouri Moseley to assign them as dorm mates for the second year. A further year of pining had followed, but when the following June Cas had mentioned he had been asked to move into a small flat with his brother Gabriel, Dean had broken and admitted his feelings. Their third year at college was now, and Dean had spent a whole term before deciding to bite the bullet and take Cas home to meet Bobby, Ellen and Jo. Thank the Lord that Sam was spending the festive season with his new girlfriend, Sarah, out in California. 

Dean smiled at his sleeping boyfriend – boyfriend, for heaven's sake! - and moved to turn down the radio, when a familiar jingle came on.

I'm driving home for Christmas  
Oh, I can't wait to see those faces  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yea  
Well I'm moving down that line  
And it's been so long  
But I will be there  
I sing this song  
To pass the time away  
Driving in my car  
Driving home for Christmas

Almost there, Dean thought, as he turned into Bobby's road. As he did so, Cas awoke, looking gloriously rumpled as ever. Hell, Dean had never even taken one of his girlfriends home to meet his surrogate father and mother, and now he was turning up for Christmas with a very male boyfriend.

He snuck a glance downwards, and winced at the memory. Oh yeah, very, very male!

So I sing for you  
Though you can't hear me  
When I get through  
And feel you near me  
I am driving home for Christmas  
Driving home for Christmas  
With a thousand memories

As he waited for the final red light, he recalled the first time he'd met the scruffy little urchin yawning on the seat next to him. Dean had been struggling with a psychology assignment, and had walked right up to Cas and told him he was helping him. Mercifully there was no-one nearby to see Dean get thrust into the nearest wall, and even more mercifully, Cas hadn't noticed his resulting woody.

“I did, actually”, the blue-eyed angel yawned, doing his freaky mind-reading act again. “It took you to man up to show just how rough you really liked it!”

“Shaddup!” Dean snarked half-heartedly as the light changed to green and he pulled into the center lane to turn into Bobby's house. And stopped.

“What is it?” Cas asked, concerned.

Dean gestured to the flagpole on the front lawn. It normally bore the Stars and Stripes, but now it had a huge white home-made banner flying from it, with words painted on it in fluorescent purple – 'Welcome Home Dean & Cas – About Bloody Time!'

The closing strains of the song played as Dean just stared, dumbstruck.

So I sing for you  
Though you can't hear me  
When I get through  
And feel you near me  
Driving in my car  
Driving home for Christmas  
Driving home for Christmas  
With a thousand memories

“They know”, Dean said hollowly.

“Of course”, Cas said calmly, as if his boyfriend hadn't just realized he was been outed to his adopted family. Something in his tone managed to break through Dean's shock, and he turned to him.

“Of course?” he asked.

“Yes”, Cas said. “Jo was delighted when I told her that you had finally manned up last June. She scooped the pool.”

“What pool?” Dean asked, now totally confused.

“She, Sam, Bobby and Ellen had fifty bucks each on a date as to when you'd finally find your balls and say something”, Cas grinned. She beat her mum by three days!”

“You knew!” Dean hissed as he pulled the Impala a halt. Cas leaned across to him.

“Look on the bright side”, he said calmly. “At least you can make me pay for it tonight!”

And boy, was Dean glad he'd decided to wear loose-fitting trousers that day. Though judging from the three grinning faces that were waiting for him inside, they knew. Bastards!


End file.
